dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo VS Scott Pilgrim
Michelangelo VS Scott Pilgrim is SSS42X2's 20th DBX and 5th of Season 2. It features Michelangelo from TMNT and Scott Pilgrim of the eponymous series. Description These two may be comedic, but who has the skills to take down the other? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Kakashi's Theme - Naruto) Inside of a pizza store, there was a turtle (yes, I said turtle) in line to order a pizza, until his phone started to ring (This is Michelangelo, deal with it). Raph: Hey Mikey, where's the pizza? Mikey: Geez Raph, calm down. I'm right here. He then hanged up and saw someone walk in front of him, and this was Scott Pilgrim. Mikey: Hey, not cool, dude! Get in line! Scott: Sorry, but the early guy gets the pizza. Mikey groaned in frustration. Scott: One pizza pl- (Cut Music) Suddenly, Mikey punched Scott in the back of the head, sending him back. Scott: Oh, you wanna dance? Mikey then took out his nunchucks. Mikey: Let's tango! They put their dukes up. (Cue Confront Battle - Sword Art Online) Phase: Comedic Crave HERE WE GOOO! Scott starts off with a running uppercut, but missed as Mikey did a sweep kick then a sweet combo before bashing him in the head and kick him back. Scott gets up and connects with a flurry of punches and does a flip kick, sending Mikey sky high. He then jumps up deals lightning fast kicks before doing an axe kick onto the turtle, sending him into ground. Mikey then got up and swung his nunchucks rapidly fast, creating a small wind and propelling himself straight into Scott, ramming him three times before stomping on his gut and kicking him a few steps back. Mikey sticks his tongue out, making a gesture at Scott, ticking him off. Scott ignited his hand in a small flame and went in for a punch, but Mikey dodges as he starts spinning on his shell. Scott kicks Mikey's shell into the air, but he sees Mikey come crashing down, landing a headshot. Mikey then noticed a glowing light from Scott's chest, as the Power of Love lands in Scott's grasp and he holds it up, ready to fight. He appears behind Mikey, rapidly slashing Mikey to no end, until he uses the Shoryuken and then ignited the Power of Love on fire, slashing Mikey into a fire hydrant. Mikey gets up and kneels down. (Cut Music) Mikey: Ok, this is getting dumb! Mikey then jumps into the sewers, leaving Scott alone. Scott: Get back here! Scott then jumps into sewers as well. When he lands, he sees Mikey on a surfboard. Scott then pulls off a sewer pipe and uses it as a surfboard. He throws it into the water and heads toward Mikey. (Cue Sewer Surfin' (SNES) - TMNT IV: Turtles in Time) Mikey and Scott started trading blow-for-blow until they see a waterfall, and they get ready to jump. Mikey jumps and lands on the other side while Scott does a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku over the gap, hitting Mikey in the process. Mikey then jumps back to the streets as Scott follows. (Cut Music) Scott then pulls out the Power of Understanding, his trump card. Mikey shrieks as Scott runs up to him. (Cue Leave The Past Behind - Scott Pilgrim VS. The World: The Game) Scott deals a deadly combo, sending Mikey sky high before knocking him down with one fatal slash. Mikey then had an idea. He sees Scott running at him as he uses his nunchucks to block a sword strike. He then kicks the Power of Understanding out of his hand and then strangles his arm. Scott tries to fight out, but it was already too late. Mikey jumped back and the sword impaled Scott, killing him on the spot. Mikey walked back to the pizza store. DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music